The invention relates to a method for depositing a polymer onto a surface, by applying an aqueous composition, preferably an aqueous composition, onto said surface. The invention also relates to a method for making the composition.
Depositing a polymer onto a surface is useful for various purposes. For example depositing a polymer may modify a surface tension, render a surface more or less hydrophilic or hydrophobic. Depositing a polymer may also modify the chemical properties of said surface to protect it or to render it compatible with another product. Another purpose may be to modify the surface aspect or touch, or to modify the mechanical properties of the product the polymer is deposited onto the surface. Depositing a polymer onto a surface may also be a mean for providing the surface, and the product the polymer is deposited onto, with an active compound. The polymer may modify the affinity of the surface for the active compound, and/or just be a carrier the compound is dispersed into.
Surfaces a polymer might be deposited onto may be hard surfaces to be cleaned, fabrics to be cleaned or treated to modify some of their properties, skin or hair.
For example, many compositions to be applied on hair, thereafter mentioned as hair-care compositions, such as shampoos, conditioners, volumizers, compositions combining several effects usually called “two in one”, or more, comprise a polymer to be deposited onto the hair surface. In hair-care compositions, polymers are deposited for various purposes: modifying the mechanical properties of the hair, modifying its aspect, preventing entangling, easing combing and disentangling, helping the hair the remain in the shape it was dressed.
Examples of polymers comprised in hair-care compositions include polymers having a high molecular weight, cationic polymers, usually having high molecular weight. There is a need for extending the range of polymers to be deposited onto a surface, for example onto hair, in order to provide some new properties or functions, or to improve the performances, the cost and/or the environment impact of current compositions.